Valentine
by Mary in Hogwarts
Summary: Brutus war Vieles: Karriero, Mentor, Frauenheld. Ruhm und Reichtum hatte er schon früh in seiner Karriere erworben. Dass das definitiv seinem Charakter geschadet hatte, lag für Enobaria auf der Hand. Sie denkt nicht, dass er so etwas wie die Liebe kennt.


_Hallo ihr Lieben! Diese Kurzgeschichter habe ich für die Valentinstagsaktion des Forums „District 13 Rising" geschrieben. Viel Spaß damit! Über Reviews freue ich mich wie immer sehr. Eure Mary_

* * *

 **Valentine**

„Geh' mir verdammt noch mal nicht auf die Nüsse, du dämlicher Idiot!", wies Brutus den Avox vor ihm erneut ab und warf ihm, natürlich rein um seine Aussage zu unterstützen, ein Stück angebissenen Tost an den Kopf, bevor er ihm die Tür vor der Nase zuknallte. Eigentlich war er stets die Freundlichkeit in Person (natürlich!), aber heute hasste er seine Mitmenschen aus tiefstem Herzen. Der Avox, der die Pakete brachte, konnte am wenigsten für seine Laune, aber er hatte den Fehler gemacht, heute schon zum gefühlt tausendsten Mal an seine Wohnungstür zu klopfen. Wenn er ihm wenigstens etwas Nettes liefern würde, zum Beispiel ein paar geschärfte Speere oder neue Laufschuhe, aber nein, heute bekam er aus ihm unbekannten Gründen ständig Blumen zugesandt. Es war schlimmer als Weihnachten und sein Geburtstag zusammen, dachte er gereizt und zerrupfte eine parfümierte rote Rose aus reiner Zerstörungswut über dem Mülleimer.

Missmutig betrachtete Brutus das Chaos um seinen Lieblingssessel und stellte fest, dass er dringend aufräumen sollte. Außerdem musste hier drinnen gelüftet werden. Seufzend riss er das Fenster auf und begann, die leeren Flaschen von der Theke einzusammeln. Die Gläser stellte er zum schmutzigen Geschirr in die Spüle und hoffte wie immer, dass sie sich vielleicht doch noch von allein spülten. Sein Kopf pochte wie wild und der Geschmack eines toten Tiers lag ihm auf der Zunge. Der letzte Whisky war definitiv zu viel gewesen gestern Nacht, dachte er, als er die letzte leere Flasche aufhob. Ein leichtes Schwindelgefühl überkam ihn, deshalb stellte er sich ans offene Fenster, um ein wenig frische Luft gegen den Kater zu tanken. Verfluchter Alkohol. Unten vor der Eingangstür stand verloren der Avox mit den tausend Blumensträußen und rosa Karten, die heute aus unerfindlichen Gründen eintrudelten. Anscheinend wusste der Depp nicht, was er nun tun sollte. „Unfähiges Fußvolk", grummelte Brutus. Lässig ließ er die leere Flasche aus dem Fenster fallen. Mit einem befriedigenden Klirren zersprang sie auf dem Gehweg direkt neben dem Avox, der erschrocken aufschrie.

Ein bisschen weniger mies gelaunt zog Brutus den Kopf aus dem Fenster und wandte sich seinem Wandkalender zu. Es war wieder einmal Zeit für einen Monat selbstauferlegter Abstinenz, damit er nicht wie dieser Loser Abernathy endete. Er schnappte sich einen roten Stift und kreiste den heutigen Tag ein. Der Kalender zeigte den vierzehnten Februar an. Bis zum vierzehnten März würde er es bestimmt ohne seinen geliebten Whisky aushalten, dachte er und umkreiste auch dieses Datum. Seufzend wandte er sich ab und schälte sich aus seiner Kleidung. Das Trainingscenter war stets die beste Hilfe gegen den Kater, außerdem wollte er auch in diesem Jahr fit genug sein, um einem seiner Tribute den Sieg zu garantieren. Ächzend zog er seine Laufschuhe an und wünschte sich zum wiederholten Male eine Spontanheilung von seinem Kater.

Die Türklingel ließ Brutus erschrocken auffahren. Er stieß sich unsanft den Ellenbogen an der Ecke seiner Theke und fluchte lauthals. Wenn das schon wieder dieser verdammte Avox war, würde er ihm eigenhändig die Treppe herunterhelfen. Mit dem Kopf zuerst. Verdrießlich riss er die Tür auf, nur um einer aufgebrachten Enobaria entgegenzusehen, die ungefähr ein dutzend Blumensträuße und Karten in den Armen hielt. „Was?", grunzte er sie an und rieb sich den schmerzenden Ellenbogen.

Enobaria verdrehte die Augen. Mühelos schob sie sich an ihm vorbei und ließ die Geschenke unzeremoniell auf die Theke fallen. „Du stinkst wie eine Brauerei", begrüßte sie ihn und roch angeekelt an einem ungespülten Glas aus der Spüle. „Hast du dich schon wieder abgeschossen, Blödmann?", fragte sie beiläufig. Uneingeladen kramte sie ein sauberes Glas aus der Anrichte und füllte es mit Leitungswasser. Während sie trank, beobachtete sie ihn abfällig.

„Boah", machte Brutus und schnaubte genervt. „Das ist doch nicht dein Problem. Was willst du überhaupt hier? Es ist fast noch Nacht."

Enobaria seufzte und ließ das Glas sinken. „Wir sind zum Laufen verabredet, Arschloch", wies sie ihn zurecht. „Außerdem ist es zwölf Uhr Mittag." Er sah ihr deutlich an, dass sie darüber nachdachte, direkt wieder zu gehen.

Brutus erinnerte sich vage. Irritiert strich er sich über die Glatze. „Hm, da war ja was", murmelte er mehr zu sich selbst als zu ihr. „Ich bin in einer Minute fertig", grummelte er und deutete mit dem Daumen auf das Badezimmer. „Ich muss mir nur noch schnell einen Zopf machen", erklärte er sarkastisch. „Mach's dir bitte gemütlich", bat er sie mit deutlich spürbarer falscher Liebenswürdigkeit.

Erneut verdrehte Enobaria die Augen, lehnte sich aber brav gegen die Theke. Als Brutus zurückkam, stand sie an der Tür und nahm erneut Blumen von diesem vermaledeiten Avox entgegen. Als der Postbote ihn entdeckte, warf er Enobaria einen entschuldigenden Blick zu und floh sofort. „Vollidiot", murrte Brutus.

„Du bist ein Arschloch, Brutus", erklärte Enobaria sachlich. „Ich frage mich jedes Jahr erneut, warum dir manche Frauen immer noch zu Füßen liegen."

Brutus verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Nach all den Jahren der gemeinsamen Arbeit mit Enobaria ahnte er, dass er sie ziemlich verärgert hatte. Was er nun schon wieder getan hatte, war ihm allerdings nicht klar. „Was hast du jetzt schon wieder, Mutti?", fragte er mit dem Wissen, dass er dem Gespräch eh nicht entkommen würde. „Die Weiber stehen auf Arschlöcher", fügte er noch hinzu und wackelte anzüglich mit den Augenbrauen.

Den letzten Kommentar überging Enobaria schlichtweg. Stattdessen forderte sie: „Sei endlich netter zu den Avoxen. Dieser hier hat sogar Angst vor dir."

Brutus schnaubte abfällig. „Es ist mir doch egal, was der Abschaum von mir hält", murrte er und hielt Enobaria mit einer großen Geste die Wohnungstür auf. „Beweg' deinen knochigen Arsch, Eno. Ich will endlich den verdammten Alkohol aus meinem Blutkreislauf bekommen." Nachdrücklich stapfte er die Treppenstufen nach unten, immer eine Hand am Geländer für den Fall, dass der Alkohol spontan nachwirkte.

Enobaria bleckte ihre angespitzten Zähne in einer eindeutig drohenden Mimik. „Vor langer Zeit hast du auch einmal zu diesem Abschaum gehört." Auf der Straße fiel sie sofort in einen leichten Trab, ohne zu schauen, ob er Schritt hielt. Oh, da war aber jemand gereizt.

Lachend schüttelte Brutus den Kopf und folge ihr trotz des Katers problemlos. „Du hast dir meine Hungerspiele doch angesehen", erklärte er belustigt. „So habe ich meinen rechtmäßigen Platz in der Oberschicht gewonnen." Provozierend langsam machte er einen tödlichen Speerangriff nach, wohl wissend, dass er Enobaria mit seiner Grausamkeit reizte. „Aahh, das Geräusch von brechenden Knochen, zerfetztem Fleisch und reißenden Muskeln...", schwärmte er aufstachelnd, „Hörst du es auch noch manchmal in deinen Träumen?"

In Enobarias Gesicht zuckte ein Muskel, doch sonst nahm sie sich zusammen und schwieg. Schade. Heute konnte er wohl keinen Kampf provozieren. Meile um Meile joggten sie einträchtig nebeneinander her. Den Alkohol schwitzte er zunehmend aus und seine Laune stieg. Er dachte sogar ernsthaft darüber nach, ein versöhnlicheres Gesprächsthema anzuschneiden. Vermutlich würde sie aber eh nicht darauf eingehen, deshalb ließ er es bleiben.

Letzten Endes war es Enobaria, die das Schweigen brach: „Sei ehrlich, Brutus. Hast du jemals jemanden geliebt? Auch nur eine einzige Person?" Die Frage entlockte Brutus ein kleines, amüsiertes Schmunzeln. Deshalb entsprach die Antwort, die er ihr gab, sogar der Wahrheit.

„Ja. Mich."

* * *

 _Na, wenn das nicht die große Liebe ist... Seid ihr überrascht?_


End file.
